Further Developement
by Vynx The Werewolf
Summary: Ok, Kai's wife has a secret and is trying to figure out the best way to tell him. One Shot! KaixOC


Dark Goddess Vynx: Ok, this is just something I came up with since I am having writers block with my other story. Hope you enjoy!

Unmei: And the retard got up at 3 in the morning to write this…. How crazy is she?

Dark Goddess Vynx: Ok, enough of you! (smiles slyly as she shoves Unmei in a closet and deadbolts it)

Disclaimer: Ok, don't own Beyblade but I do own my OC's and the plot… Suing will only get you like a pair of converses, a mechanical pencil, and an eraser.

* * *

Mara laid there content and happy, her husbands arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She couldn't believe that she had been married for three years to the most wonderful man she had ever met. Of course they had had their rough moments when neither wanted to give in, but they had overcome them and they were happy.

Kai's grip around her petite waist tightens slightly as he sleeps. Mara wiggled her back closer to him, loving his touch. He sighs in a low and content manner, his grip never slackening. Mara grins, her eyes beginning to droop.

* * *

"Mara, I can't believe that you haven't told him yet!" Heather, Mara's close friend and once teammate, exclaims. Mara grins sheepishly, a rare occurrence.

"I don't know **_how_** to tell him. What, am I to just blurt it out and hope for the best?" Mara exclaims herself, looking somewhat scared at the idea. "We had talked about having children, but I don't think he'd be ready for something like this." Mara's brilliant, clear blue eyes dull as she looks at something other than her friend.

Heather watches as her long time friend as she battles with her conflicting emotions. Heather grins suddenly, causing her honey brown eyes to glow slightly.

"Hey; Christmas is next week, right?" Mara nods a confused yes to Heather's question. "Well what ever you give Kai, tell him it's a two part gift. It'll catch his curiosity and if he asks then you tell him!" Heather smiles in a way that made it seem like she had solved world hunger. Mara looks at Heather in a strange manner, worrying over her friend's sanity.

"..Did that work on Ray last year or something?" Mara asks. Heather looks angrily at her friend as she laughs.

"Oh, shut up."

"Come on, I was just kidding!" Mara says in a light manner, smiling. Heather sighs and shakes her head, waddling over to another jewelry case.

"Wow! That one's beautiful!" Heather says all notions of their previous conversation forgotten.

"Yeah, I know. I saw it the other day when I had to get Takara's birthday present." Mara sighs looking at the necklace longingly. It was made of delicate silver with parts made to look like little leaves with small sapphire jewels inlaid to seem like small flowers. Mara sighs again and continues on, heading for the maternity section.

"Hey Mar, why don't you just buy the necklace? I mean, look who you're married to!" Heather says, waddling as fast as her pregnancy would allow. "Oomph!"

"What? What's wrong?" Mara says, turning around and jogging somewhat to her friend. Heather grins, seeing the concern in her friend's light blue eyes.

"Baby kicked, didn't expect it. He's gotten really active lately." Heather's grin turns into a warm smile, seeing the confusion in Mara's eyes. "Seriously, it's nothing to worry about. Babies kick all the time; or well, most of the time."

"Oh, ok..." Mara says confusion and concern still in her eyes. Having grown up as an orphan did leave a lot of questions unanswered for her. But luckily, she had her friends to help shed light on some of them.

Heather watches the uncertainty flash across Mara's face. "Do you wanna feel the baby kick?"

Surprised by the question, Mara nods dumbly and lightly touches her friends bulging stomach. As soon as Mara's fingers made contact with the cloth covering Heather's belly, the baby kicked against her fingers. Mara's eyes widen. Heather laughs as Mara begins to grin.

"That's cool. That's really cool." Mara says, the light in her smile reaching her eyes.

* * *

Kai shuts the door, shaking the snow from his two toned blue hair. He hangs his jacket and scarf on the coat tree. Kai then takes his shoes off, setting them beside a smaller pair he recognized as his wife's. For the past week Mara had been helping Heather Christmas shop. Today was Christmas but he hadn't had the chance to say Merry Christmas to her at all that morning because the BBA had begun to have a problem and called him early that morning to help fix it. It had taken all day but the problem had been taken care of.

"Mara? Where are you?" Kai questions loudly, wondering what's been going on with her for the past month.

Walking into the living room; he finds the girl he had been searching for, sleeping on the couch. Her head was resting in the crook between the arm and back of the couch, her legs reaching as far as her 5 foot 7 inch tall body would allow and crossed at the ankles. A book; half-way finished, laid comfortably on her stomach, her left hand resting on top of it while her right hanged off the side. A serene look was on her face.

Kai smiles warmly, always reminded of the moment he realized he was in love with the intriguing enmity in front of him.

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

"Flaming Gigs Turbo/ Icing Darkness!" Two teens yell out at the same time; a boy with two toned blue hair, and a girl with onyx black hair that held sapphire blue streaks. Both were worn out; but were to stubborn to give into fatigue, and cover from head to toe in cut, scrapes, and bruises.

Gasps and cries of protest were made from both teams, begging for the battle to be called a tie. The referee, to amazed to notice anything, watches silently as the blades meet and explode from force and the shear amount of power.

A single blade goes flying, crashing into a wall then falling to the ground no longer spinning. As the smoke begins to clear, the silhouette of a single person is seen; the other, on the ground. The boy stands amazed to see that his blade had stopped spinning while the girl's, though she was knocked out, was still spinning but violently wobbling.

Looking over to the girl but hardly hearing the concerned voices yelling and asking him if he was alright; he notices that a piece of the jutted edge the girl had once been standing on beginning to break off precariously above the sleeping girl. Ruby red eyes widen and the boy runs forward, pulling the girl safely into his arms as he rolls away from the falling wreckage. When he stills his movement, he checks to see if anymore harm had come to the already damaged girl. Not seeing any for the moment; he yells for a medic, still protectively holding her.

"Well?" A dark brown haired girl asks, jumping up form her seat as the doctor returns. He smiles.

"Nothing to bad, 3 broken ribs, fractured pelvis, and a sprained ankle are the worst of her injuries." The doctor grins widely as held breathes, sighs, and cries of 'Thank God's are released. "But she is in quite a lot of pain so I issued some sedatives and painkillers for her. She's sleeping at the moment.'

"Can we go see her?" A blonde girl with storm cloud gray eyes asks, her hands held closely to her chest in a silent payer. The doctor looks thoughtful for a moment then nods.

"But you must be quiet and not do anything to disturb her rest. Uhh, may I ask who will be picking her medical bill up?" The doctor looks around at the faces of the teens.

"I will." The boy, though bandaged up, speaks out; surprising everyone including himself. Though his face was one of impassiveness, his heart was riddled with confusion.

"Oh, alright then. Name please." The doctor says, pulling a pen and pad from his pocket.

"Hiwitari, Kai."

"Uh huh, address?" As the doctor continues to grill Kai for answers, the teammates of the two battered teens sneak off to the sleeping girl's room. Upon entering, the two girls have to hold onto Kai's teammates to keep from falling. On the bed laid the girl, though now she was covered in wrapping and bandages. A thick amount was wrapped around her chest, which would slowly rise and fall with each breath she breathed.

"Oh my god Mara…" The brunette whispers out, her grip on a black haired neko jin tightening. He quietly wraps his arms around her, pulling her to where her head rested on his shoulder. She shudders violently with held in sobs, she having never cried in public.

The door behind the small group opens slightly and Kai slips quietly inside, closing the door behind him. He looks over to the bed and freezes, his breath hitched in his throat.

Lying on the bed was what looked to be a battle worn angel resting. Mara's hair had been brushed out of back and out of her face leaving it in full view. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open, though a part of her lower lip was cut.

Kai suddenly realizes that he had been holding his breath. He slowly lets it out, his eyes never leaving the girl's angelic face. After a couple of hours; the door opens and a nurse slides in, frowning as she sees the number of guests that was occupying the room.

"There is only one visitor per room and visiting hours are over." She says hotly, her liking for the teens already dimming greatly.

Surprised by the voice, the small group turns towards the nurse; the gray eyed girl having tears flowing silently down her face.

"Oh, alright. Heather, Sonya, the two of you are welcome to stay over at my place for as long as you two need." A dark blue haired boy says, motioning to the two girls sympathetically. Both girls nod in thanks.

"Thank you, Tyson." Sonya says, her tears having stopped. Tyson grins slightly, heading towards the door and exiting, the others following except Kai. The nurse glares at him, motioning for him to leave as well.

"Haven't been released yet."

"Oh, for the love of god! Leave the room and go to your own!" The nurse says shoving the now startled teen out the door. He leans on the wood, his mind beginning to wonder why his heart had begun to race as the nurse had shoved him out.

'Love… It's love. I… I l-love… Her.' Kai thinks; head hanging and his bangs covering half of his face and a small smile playing with his lips. He slowly begins, in a low manner, to chuckle; amazed that he had finally fallen in love when he had thought it impossible.

"Guess nothing is impossible." He says lowly to himself as he gets off the door and heads to his own room.

* * *

End Flash Back

* * *

Kai slowly pulls the book off Mara's stomach, her hand sliding off it easily. Her head turns to face him as he picks her up, snuggling into the crook of his neck. She sighs slightly, her breath tickling the exposed skin. He bites back a moan, closing his eyes as pleasure washes over him.

Mara, on the other hand, had woken up and was now sucking and kissing his neck; her arms snaked around his chest and back. She could tell he was immensely enjoying it, though he made no noise.

"Hey…" She says quietly, stopping her torment on him for the moment. He looks down at her, ruby eyes darkened with pleasure.

"Hell of a 'hey' if you ask me." He says then captures her lips in a heated but passionate kiss, causing her to whimper with delight. As he kisses her, he sets her legs down and somewhat forcefully pulls her body flush against him. She moans into his mouth; now having snaked her arms around his neck, pulling herself even closer to him and exciting him even more.

Soon though they break apart to breathe and find themselves on the couch, Kai on top of Mara and his hand resting on her stomach under her shirt that she had stolen from him. She grins and kisses him in a chaste way but it still held as much love as their previous ones had.

"I'm sorry that I've been gone all day and haven't got to spend it with you." Kai says then reaches over onto the coffee table for a box that lay beside Mara's book. He hands it to her; her clear blue eyes, though they had been darkened by passion, showed that she was somewhat confused. She opens it and gasps, seeing the necklace she had wanted at the mall.

"How did you…?"

"Heather told Ray and he dropped hints to me about it."

"Thank you." She says, giving him a small kiss. He grins slightly, happy to have pleased her. Mara slides out from under Kai and heads to their bedroom to retrieve his gift. Kai sits back up, though a little sad she had left, even if was just for the moment. She returns with a small square box that had a card attached to a string on it. She gingerly hands it to him. He takes it and begins to read the card as she sits beside him, suddenly becoming shy. He looked somewhat confused about something but says nothing about it and opens the gift.

"Wow…" Is all he manages to say, holding a powerful looking beyblade in front of him. It was blue with bits of flaming red on it. He looks over at Mara.

"I had an old buddy to make it. He said it'd be stronger than any of the Dranzer's you may have used before." Mara finishes, her face downcast and hidden by her hair. Kai lifts her face to meet his.

"I love it." He says tone serious. She slightly smiles as he kisses her. It was slow and feather soft causing her to yearn more of it. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he lays her down and climbs on top of her with his solidly built arms on either side of her stomach, supporting his body above hers.

It was 10 minutes later do they stop to breathe, Kai resting between the back of the couch and her body; his head resting on her right collar bone and her arms around him.

"So when does _'part two'_ come into play?" Kai asks, a grin playing on his lips. He feels his wife stiffen slightly. "Mara, what's wrong?"

"Kai, what do you really think of kids?" Mara asks her voice low and quiet. He looks up at her, confused.

"They're tolerable. Why?" Mara takes a deep breath, slides her left hand down and takes his right hand and places it on her stomach. They remain like that for several long moments before comprehension dawns on the man. Kai looks from his hand to her stomach then to Mara's face.

"You're…"

"Merry Christmas." Mara says, her voice sounding somewhat sad. Kai had lost his voice. He was utterly amazed. That was what she had been hiding from him. He suddenly grins proudly and kisses her; passion, love, pride, all over his overwhelming emotions were put into it, leaving Mara stunned.

"Whoa…" Was all Mara was able to breath out.

"You could have told me earlier." Was his response.

"…I-I was scared... I mean, we had talked about having kids before but I didn't know how you would react to me telling you I was pregnant…"

"I'd have reacted as I am now." He says and kisses her again, drawing it to be long and full of passion. As the storm raged on out well into the night, freezing things and the cold creeping slowly into houses; one remained warm by the passion and heat the two inside were making…

* * *

Dark Goddess Vynx: Ok, tell me what you think of it! All reviews are accepted and flames will be used to broil Barney. ) 


End file.
